The Zygon Invasion
|ant = The Woman Who Lived |sig = The Zygon Inversion |hecho ant = The Woman Who Lived |hecho sig = The Zygon Inversion }}The Zygon Invasion es el séptimo episodio de la novena temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el primer episodio de una historia de dos partes, sucedido por The Zygon Inversion. Fue emitido el 31 de octubre de 2015. La historia supone una secuela de los eventos de The Day of the Doctor, especial del 50º aniversario de la serie. La introducción muestra una parte de la historia del episodio importante para la trama. El episodio supuso el regreso de Osgood pese a su fallecimiento en Death in Heaven, episodio final de la octava temporada. Se revela que antes de la invasión Cyberman de , Osgood y su duplicado Zygon se volvieron tan similares que se negaron a revelar cual de las dos era el Zygon y cual era la humana, con lo que no se sabe cual de las dos fue asesinada por Missy. El concepto del Doctor acercándose a su muerte vuelve a aparecer en este episodio, con el Doctor reflexionando acerca de su propia mortalidad en las escenas finales. Sinopsis Los Zygons, una raza de alienígenas cambiaformas han estado viviendo en la Tierra, sin ser vistos ni reconocidos - hasta ahora. Cuando Osgood es secuestrada por un grupo de Zygons renegados, el Doctor, Clara y UNIT tendrán que dividirse por el planeta para intentar salvarla. ¿Podrán llegar a ella a tiempo? ¿Será posible detener un levantamiento antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Argumento El 23 de noviembre del 2013, tres encarnaciones del Doctor crearon una negociación pacífica entre UNIT y los Zygons. Esto permitió que los Zygons viviesen como refugiados, con apariencia humana, en la Tierra. En un vídeo, las dos Osgoods explican la situación del tratado de paz. Dos años más tarde, en Nuevo México, Osgood está escapando de un ataque en la ciudad Truth or Consequenes. Osgood se esconde bajo una mesa dentro del departamento de policía, preparada para llamar al Doctor, aunque decide mandarle un mensaje cuando oye pasos. Justo cuando logra enviar el mensaje, un Zygon la toma del brazo. Dentro de la TARDIS, el Doctor está tocando guitarra eléctrica. Al oír el sonido de la consola, deja de tocar y se acerca para ver el mensaje de Osgood, en el cual le indica "Escenario Pesadilla". El Doctor observa el mensaje por un momento, dándose cuenta de que el alto al fuego entre humanos y Zygons se ha acabado. right|250px|El Doctor habla con las niñas Después, el Doctor es visto sentado en el columpio de un parque, desde el cual llama a Clara, intentando no llamar la atención. Al ver a dos niñas, el Doctor se acerca a hablar con ellas, pues sabe que son miembras del alto comando Zygon. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el Doctor recibe una llamada de Kate Stewart, a quien le intenta decir que es solo un grupo radical de Zygons que quieren guerra, no toda la raza. Desafortunadamente, en ese momento las niñas corren, pero son capturadas por el grupo radical. Sin nada que pudiese hacer por ayudarlas, el Doctor decide ir a UNIT para conseguir más recursos. Mientras tanto, Clara está dejando su casa con dirección al trabajo, y nota que el Doctor le ha dejado 174 mensajes. Empieza a escucharlos, pero encuentra a un niño sentado en las escaleras, llorando. Averiguó que el niño no encontraba a sus padres, y lo acompañó a su departamento. En el momento en el que se voltea, aparecen los padres del niño, quienes afirman que nada está mal pese a los gritos del niño. Clara se muestra preocupada ante esto, pero luego es vista saliendo sin más preocupación del departamento. left|250px|Los soldados de UNIT apuntan a sus seres queridos El Doctor se entera acerca de la situación: el grupo radical tiene a Osgood como rehén, para conseguir información acerca de la "Caja Osgood". Decidiendo usar su avión de Presidente de la Tierra, el Doctor vuela a un campamento de UNIT, fuera de una ciudad donde se concentraban los Zygons rebeldes. El Doctor pide que intenten no asesinar a todos, pues necesita poder negociar con un Zygon. Para su mala suerte, las tropas son engañadas por los Zygons, quienes tomaron la forma de sus seres queridos, antes de asesinarlos. UNIT anuncia un bombardeo del lugar en diez minutos, y el Doctor rápidamente inicia una búsqueda del lugar, finalmente encontrando a Osgood atada en un sótano. Logran escapar sin tiempo que perder, pues el ataque aéreo inicia antes de lo esperado. Logran capturar a un Zygon que intentó matarlos, pero quedó atascado por la caída de material de desmonte. En Londres, Clara está apoyando a las fuerzas de UNIT, quienes han descubierto que el elevador en su edificio ha sido modificado por los Zygons para llegar a su base subterránea. En ese momento, el grupo descubre una vaina en la que se encuentra una copia de Clara, y se revela que en realidad, la Clara que se encuentra dentro de la vaina es la original, y que la que los ha estado acompañando es un Zygon llamado Bonnie, pues la verdadera Clara fue secuestrada y remplazada al ingresar a la casa del niño para buscar a sus padres. Bonnie ordena que asesinen a todas las tropas de UNIT del lugar. right|250px|Kate con la oficial de policía En el mismo momento, Kate está investigando lo que causó que los Zygons ataquen. Encontró a una oficial de policía de Truth or Consequences, quien le informó que el pánico fue causado por un Zygon que tuvo problemas para mantener su forma humana y aterrorizó a la población. No obstante, en ese momento Kate se da cuenta de que la oficial de policía es en realidad un Zygon, quien empieza a cambiar a su apariencia original para asesinarla. Momentos después, "Kate" le informa a Bonnie que UNIT en Estados Unidos ha sido neutralizado. Mientras tanto, el Doctor y Osgood conversan en el avión, el cual se está dirigiendo de vuelta al Reino Unido. El Doctor cree que Missy asesinó a la versión Zygon de Osgood, pues los Zygons necesitan a la persona original viva para mantener el disfraz. Sin embargo, Osgood revela que podría ser cualquiera de los dos, aunque no le dirá quién es, pues los Zygons solo necesitan mantener al original vivo para copiar su personalidad. left|250px|Bonnie se prepara para lanzar el misil El Doctor mientras tanto interroga al Zygon capturado, del cual descubre que lo único que quieren los Zygons radicales es la guerra, y ya se han infiltrado en varios países. En ese momento, Bonnie está observando al avión del Doctor pasar sobre ella, y arma un lanzamisiles, preparándose para disparar. El Doctor llama a Clara, aunque en realidad se contacta con Bonnie, quien descubre que es la líder del grupo radical. No obstante, el Doctor se da cuenta del peligro de inmediato, y le advierte a Osgood. Bonnie lanza el misil, diciéndole adiós al Doctor. Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Osgood - Ingrid Oliver * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Jac - Jaye Griffiths * Claudette - Cleopatra Dickens * Jemina - Sasha Dickens * Coronel Walsh - Rebecca Front * Niño pequeño - Abhishek Singh * Madre del niño pequeño - Samila Kularatne * Hitchley - Todd Kramer * Lisa - Jill Winternitz * Norlander - Gretchen Egolf * Madre de Hitchley - Karen Mann * Hijo de Walsh - James Bailey * Zygons - Aidan Cook, Tom Wilton, Jack Parker * Voz de los Zygons - Nicholas Briggs Referencias * Drakeman Junior School se encuentra ubicada en Dulwich. * Jac fue capaz de piratear grabaciones de vigilancia de Scotland Yard. El Doctor * Un cuadro del Primer Doctor se encuentra colgado en el piso franco de UNIT del sur de Londres. * El Doctor se hace llamar "Doctor Disco" y "Doctor Funkenstein." * El Doctor toca Amazing Grace en su guitarra eléctrica. * El Doctor se refiere a Jemima y a Claudette como "Monster High" y "Cinderella." * Cuando el Doctor se presenta como el "Presidente de la Tierra", una agente de UNIT le responde diciendo "Sí, sabemos quien eres," cosa que ocurría habitualmente con la Primera Ministra Harriet Jones. Clara * En el mensaje de voz del móvil de Clara ella comenta que está en el metro o en el espacio exterior. * Bonnie, el Zygon duplicado de Clara, menciona que ella conocía el nombre de la serie Truth or Consequences por haber memorizado las respuestas del Trivial Pursuit. Osgood * Un cartel en el despacho de Osgood revela que la Casa Blanca ha elegido a un embajador alienígena. * El Doctor entregó a las Osgoods las Cajas de Osgood para que las utilizasen tan solo en el caso de un Escenario Pesadilla o si se rompiese la Operación Doble. * Osgood tiene el número de teléfono de la TARDIS y utiliza a un punto de interrogación como su imagen de contacto. Zygons * Tras el tratado de paz entre humanos y Zygons, , 20 millones de Zygons fueron ubicados alrededor del Reino Unido. Se estableció que los Zygons habían asumido el control de la región y se habían expandido por todo el planeta. * Los Zygons tienen campos de entrenamiento. * Los Zygons utilizan vainas para contener a los humanos. * Los lugares invadidos por Zygons incluyen el borde de México, el norte de Asia, el oeste de Africa y Australia. Notas de Historia * El listado de programas de Radio Times estaba acompañado por una imagen de Osgood y el Doctor, junto al texto "Doctor Who / 8.15p.m. Osgood es secuestrada por alienígenas, causando una misión de rescate alrededor del mundo". * Considerando que a la Clara que vemos durante gran parte de este episodio es un duplicado Zygon, este se convierte en el segundo episodio en el que la verdadera Clara solo aparece por breves momentos. Ratings * BBC One: 3.87 millones Filmación * Italia (Escenas de "Nuevo México") Continuidad *Se hace referencia al tratado de paz entre humanos y Zygon. Desde entonces, una de las Osgoods ha fallecido. *Kate menciona un intento previo de invasión de los Zygons que tuvo lugar en los años 1970 ó 1980. **Kate todavía confunde las fechas de UNIT. *El Doctor menciona haber besado a un Zygon previamente. : The Glorious Dead)]] *El Doctor y Kate hablan acerca de la existencia de dos Osgoods desde el alto el fuego. *Kate quiere bombardear zonas de la Tierra, a lo que el Doctor pregunta si esa es siempre la solución. Ella estuvo a punto de hacer explotar una bomba nuclear bajo Londres en su primer encuentro con los Zygons. *El Doctor toca su guitarra eléctrica. *Osgood continúa con su hábito de usar vestimentas similares a atuendos que solía utilizar el Doctor. En este caso, las solapas de su camisa tienen puntos de interrogación. Además, ella recuerda al Doctor que él solía usar ropas con puntos de interrogación. (TV: The Leisure Hive-''Survival) **El Doctor menciona nunca haber dejado de usar ropas con puntos de interrogación y revela que los tiene en sus calzoncillos. En su octava encarnación, él llevaba boxers con puntos de interrogación, sugiriendo que sus encarnaciones guerrera, novena, décima y undécima también los llevaban. (PROSA: ''Seeing I, CÓMIC: The Glorious Dead) * Un arma llamada Z-67, confiscada por el Doctor, fue inventada por Harry Sullivan poco tiempo después de que dejara de viajar con el Cuarto Doctor. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Se ha mencionado que Harry Sullivan había trabajado en las instalaciones de armas químicas y biológicas de Porton Down. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) * Clara sigue teniendo cierta autoridad dentro de UNIT, llegando incluso a ser capaz de ordenar a los soldados a utilizar fuerza letal. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) * Clara es secuestrada por los Zygons y reemplazada con un duplicado Zygon que se llama Bonnie. Esta es la quinta ocasión en que un acompañante o ayudante del Doctor ha sido duplicado por un Zygon: ambas Kate Stewart y Osgood fueron duplicadas (TV: The Day of the Doctor), así como también Harry Sullivan (TV: Terror of the Zygons) y Lucie Miller. (AUDIO: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth) * El Doctor usa sus gafas de sol sónicas. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice/''The Witch's Familiar, ''Under the Lake/''Before the Flood, ''The Girl Who Died, The Woman Who Lived) * El Doctor vuelve a emplear su título de Presidente de la Tierra y pide utilizar su avión presidencial. (TV: Death in Heaven, CÓMIC: The Hyperion Empire) * Se ve el apartamento (o al menos el edificio) en el que vive Clara. (TV: The Time of the Doctor, Listen, Dark Water, CÓMIC: The Fractures) Según parece, ella ya no vive en el mismo edificio visto en TV: Last Christmas. * Se mencionan Híbridos para referirse a los duplicados Zygon. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice/''The Witch's Familiar, ''The Girl Who Died) * Clara ha sido suplantada por un enemigo previamente. en:The Zygon Invasion (TV story) cy:The Zygon Invasion (stori deledu) de:282 - The Zygon Invasion Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 9 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2015 Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Zygons Categoría:Episodios y seriales con UNIT Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Nuevo México Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XXI